Covering devices for pools generally utilize a pulley means. Parallel tracks are attached to the deck surface on either side of the pool. A pulley is placed at the end of each track to receive a cable or other means for moving a pool cover. The pulley is generally protected by a housing.
Typically, these pulley housings are plastic end cap assemblies which fit: on the end of the track and cover the pulley. This end cap assembly is outdoors and exposed to the elements. Extended exposure to sunlight generally makes the plastic housing brittle, and likely to crack. Exposure to cold weather and snow has a similar effect on plastic housings. Thus the life of a plastic housing is greatly limited due to exposure to weather conditions.
Periodically, the end cap assembly must be removed. This may be to perform routine maintenance, such as lubricating the pulley or removing debris from around the pulley, or to replace a pulley that has worn out. Typical plastic end cap assemblies are generally composed of several components. From the top, there is the plastic cover over the pulley with a tab that extends under and mates with the track. Next is the pulley itself. Underneath the pulley is a plastic base. The pulley rests directly on the plastic base. Although the pulley may rotate, free rotation is inhibited by the lower surface of the pulley binding on the plastic base. A screw extends from the top of the assembly down through the cover, pulley and base and into a lock nut at the bottom of the assembly. Thus to access the pulley, the track has to be partially detached from the deck En order to lift up the track and remove the plastic cover whose tab extended underneath the track. In addition to the screw in the cover of the plastic end car Assembly, one would also have to remove several of the screws holding down the track, then lift the track and remove :he assembly from beneath the track. Only then would one have (complete access to the pulley, and be able to remove debris from, lubricate or replace the pulley. Considering the cover incorporated the tab which attached the assembly to the track, the entire assembly needed to be unassembled from the track to access the pulley.
Having performed the maintenance or replaced the pulley, re-assembly of the end cap assembly may also be difficult. The lock nut underneath the housing is not an integrated cart of the existing end cap assembly, and re-assembly of the end cap assembly is difficult as the nut is not in a fixed position.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improvement in the pulley end cap assembly, to (create a more durable assembly, and to facilitate easier access to the pulley through a more efficient housing means.